Magic
Once magic was everywhere. It was a constant, an integral part of the world, a substance like everything else. But since the Rivening, magic is not a thing that man can simply grasp and use. Now, magic is secret and hidden. Thus, very intricate procedures need to be taken to harness that power. Spells These procedures are called Spells. Spells unravel and free magic to live again. Some spells are very common practice and are taught to most knights who want to complement their arsenal; Several is guarded secrets, to powerful, or dangerous, to be wielded by merely anyone; And legend tells of powerful spells left behind in the Nethersphere. Magical Limits Spells are temporary manipulations of the four elements from which the world derives. But even with their fickle nature spells can cause lasting effects. Thus if fire is evoked, and it disappears within seconds, the burn that it causes is permanent. Moreso magical fire can spread and become normal fire; Much manipulation of earth simply solidifies the earth once the duration of the spell is up; Animated water acts as regular water, and simply dissipates. But permanent enchantments or evocations is impossible. Spells are simply not powerful enough to undo the cataclysm of the Rivening. Tainted Magic There are some spells that border heretical practice, but are so useful that they are still taught. Ever ytime one of these spells are cast, and elemental energies are mixed, it leaves behind the taint of Chaos on the caster. Very powerful heretical spells can even cause calamity to others, possessions, or summonings of Netherspawn. Only the most ardent knights have the capacity to utilize this evil and vile magic. Acquiring Spells A character can purchase a spell if the character’s Link match the Mastery Level. Purchasing a spell costs a number of Experience Points equal to its Mastery Level. Once a character is familiar with a spell, he can cast it at any time. A character can buy as many spells as their rank in the appropriate skill. So, with 3 ranks in Air Magic it is possible to buy three Air Spells. Casting Spells When casting a spell a character needs to make the appropriate Magic skill roll depending on the spell being cast. For example, a character needs to roll an Air Magic / Air Link roll to cast an Air Spell, an Earth Magic / Earth Link roll to cast an Earth Spell, and so forth. Mana Unlike regular actions, casting a spell costs Mana. A character has a finite amount of Mana per day equal to his respective Links. For example, a character with a Fire Link of 3 has 3 Fire Mana. Spells cost an amount of Mana equal to their Mastery rank. So, a character with Fire Link 3 could cast: Three Mastery 1 Fire Spells per day; Or one Mastery 1 and one Mastery 2 Fire Spell; Or one Mastery 3 Fire Spell. When a character Raise a spell, for each extra Mana Point they pay, they get a free Raise. The extra Mana Points spend must be the same type as the ones used to cast the spell. As usual, a character may use Fate to get a free Raise. Actions and Distractions A spell usually needs a Complex Action to cast. Some spells are inherently more difficult to cast and might require more Complex Actions to cast, and some merely require a thought and might be cast with a Free Action. Characters who are attempting to complete a spell can be interrupted if they suffer damage or are significantly distracted during the casting process. A character who is interrupted must succeed at a Willpower Trait roll (TN 10) to overcome distraction. If the character takes damage, the TN for the Willpower roll is 5 plus the amount of damage suffered. A spell that is disrupted in this manner cannot be completed, but the Mana is not spend.